Steven Rogers (Earth-1610)
Real Name: Steven Rogers Nicknames: Cap, Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer, soldier, police officer, special S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Joseph Rogers, Sarah Rogers, (parents, deceased), Douglas Rogers (brother deceased) unnamed grandfather (presumed deceased), Steven Rogers (ancestor, deceased) Group Affiliation: US Army, Ultimates Base of Operations: Avengers Tower Origin Steve was a frail volunteer who went through steroid treatment and the Super-Soldier Serum to become Captain America. Place of Birth: New York, New York First Appearance: Ultimates#1 History Steve Rogers started off as a frail volunteer. He underwent lots of steroid treatment and extensive training to become Captain America. During World War II he came into battle with Herr Kleiser, who introduced a prototype H-Bomb that was made with alien technology. In an attempt to stop the bomb being used against them, he fell into the sea and was presumed dead. Years after, the body of Captain America was found in the Arctic Ocean frozen in a block of ice. Initially he thought SHIELD was a group of Nazi soldiers who had captured him, but eventually realized that he was in a different time. He found out his best friend Bucky Barnes was now married to his fiancee and that all his relatives were dead. After catching up with his new era, the Ultimates were faced with the Hulk, who was now stronger due to Super-Soldier serum from Steve in his blood. Steve was able to beat the Hulk in hand to hand combat. When he was about to inject the Hulk with the antidote, Hulk broke the needle and Hulk was beating him until Thor came to the rescue. After Hulk had reverted to Banner, Cap knocked him out and had him taken back to the Triskelion. Captain America soon discovered that his nemesis, Herr Kleiser had survived World War II and was an Alien soldier, which was why he would always seen to survive, saying that he has killed Kleiser "twice". When Kleiser resurfaced, Cap and him resumed their rivalry from 60 years back. When the Hulk is dropped by their battle, Cap convinced Hulk that Kleiser was hitting on Betty, causing Hulk to mutilate then eat Herr Kleiser. During the Ultimate War the Ultimates are put in battle with the X-men after Magneto was found alive. In this arc, Cap reveals that when working with the Canadian army, he met a man called "Lucky Jim" Howlett, who could survive from any situation. Lucky Jim was Wolverine. In Ultimates 2, Cap and the Ultimates were under fire from the press and public due to Thor revealing that Bruce Banner was indeed the Hulk. In a meeting with Thor, Thor brought up the fact that Captain America killed many people and still goes to Church, saying that he's confused with his morals. The Ultimates fought Thor and eventually captured him when his power belt was removed by Quicksilver. From then on the Ultimates became involved in Foreign affairs where America would attempt to control third world countries' resources. The Ultimates' actions led to third world countries forming their own Superhuman team, dubbed "the Liberators". Captain America was framed by Black Widow for the assassination of Hawkeye's family and was presumed guilty until they found out. He dueled with his Liberators counterpart, The Colonel and emerged victorious after stabbing the Colonel with his own weapon. Characteristics Height: 6'2" (1.88 m) Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Captain America's strength in the Ultimate Universe seems to be as strong as 616. He has been shown doing a 515lb curl. Known Powers: The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers in the mainstream Marvel Universe has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he is transformed from a frail young man into a "perfect" specimen of human development and conditioning. Captain America is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it is possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman.An interaction between the serum and Viper's venom temporarily gave him superhuman strength. *''Peak Human Strength: Captain America's physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. *Peak Human Speed: Captain American can run at a speed of approximately 35 miles per hour easily and has run a mile in a minute. *Peak Human Agility: Captain America's agility is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. *Peak Human Stamina: Captain America's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. He can exert himself at peak capacity for up to one hour. *Peak Human Durability: Captain America's ability to resist or recover from injury and disease are superior to those of most ordinary humans. However, he can still be injured in much the same way. :*Disease Resistance: Captain America is highly resistant to most diseases.Captain America is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases is extraordinary. :*Alcohol Immunity: Captain America is virtually immune to intoxication by consuming alcohol *Peak Human mind: Captain America's mind is enhanced to the peak of human potential. And has used his enhanced mind for mostly combat and warfare *Peak Human Reflexes: Captain America possesses reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. '''Known Abilities': Captain America has mastered the martial arts of American-style boxing and judo, and has combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He has also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts to even pressure point fighting. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Captain America is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Captain America is also an accomplished strategist, and an effective tactical commander. Miscellaneous Equipment: Cap briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Ant Man while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum."Fighting Chance" storyline written by the late Mark Gruenwald Transportation: Captain America regularly uses both a high-performance motorcycle and a van. Weapons: Captain America's Shield is his main weapon, being made of Adamantium instead of Vibranium like his 616 counterpart. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Notes Related Articles * Anti-Cap * Avengers * Bucky * The Falcon * Justice (Josiah X) * Lady Lotus * Nomad * Sharon Carter * Viper (Madame Hydra) * US Agent * Patriot (Elijah Bradley) See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * Marvel Directory Recommended Readings * Avengers 4, first silver-age appearance of Captain America. * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance * Captain America (Vol. 3) #1 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #1 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #2 - Heroes Return * Avengers (Vol. 3) #3 - Heroes Return ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Public Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Single Characters Category:Invaders members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:American Category:Golden Age hu:Amerika Kapitány (Steve Rogers)